without yougoenjixtenma
by lilalunaforever-yaoi
Summary: es un fanfic que escribi para el reto inazuma eleven literario parejas raras


Without you(goenjixtenma)(songfic)(lemon)

I can't win, I can't reign

_I will never win this game_

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

_I will never be the same_

Without you, without you

No se que me pasa pero cuando estoy cerca de el siento muchas cosas creo que poco a poco me estoy enamorando porque aunque sea el mi mayor obstáculo debo admitir que es muy lindo y violable, pronto lo hare mío.

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Eso estaba pensando Ishido el líder del Fifth Sector o mejor dicho Goenji el goleador de fuego mientras iba caminando por la calle cuando de repente se topa con alguien y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que…

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you  
>Tenma!-exclamó sorprendido Goenji- lo siento señor no me fije por donde iba y…-no pudo terminar de decirlo porque se sorprendió al ver a Ishido o Goenji el líder del Fifth Sector-usted que hace aquí?-gritó Tenma-pues necesitaba alejarme de mis inquietudes-eh? Inquietudes!-así es-pero cuales serían sus inquietudes si se puede saber-es simple eres tú-que? Yo…-no pudo terminar lo que decía por que Goenji se acercó a él y le plantó un beso metiendo su lengua por toda la boca de Tenma, él solamente sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza.<p>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

pasaron minutes y se separaron para poder tomar aire.

-se puede saber porque me beso?-que no es obvio tenma-kun te quiero,te deseo y pronto te hare solamente mio-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida Goenji-no si yo me largo de aquí-despues de decir esto Tenma sale corriendo a más no poder de allí y se esconde en un callejón sin salida…..

Without you, without you

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

Pero detras de el habia una sombra con los ojos brillando hasta acercarse a el

-konichiwa Tenma-kun-decia una chica con cabello negro y ojos cafes-etto disculpa pero quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre-okey yo me llamo lunaescarlata pero llamame lunachan y supe tu nombre porque nunca me pierdo ni un capitulo de inazuma eleven go-entiendo pero que haces aquí?-pues vine para ver yaoi y lemon en vivo-que quieres decir?-vere como te viola goenji-kun-dice la chica con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que tenma se desmayara.

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

Without you

Despues Tenma va abriendo sus ojos y nota que esta amarrado a una cama y esta completamente desnudo.

Pero por que estoy asi?-pregunto tenma con un notable sonrojo en la cara-ayy Tenma te hare mio en este momento, no aguanto las ganas porque te ves tan lindo y vulnerable –eres un pervertido Ishido-decia con un gran sonrojo-por favor no me llames Ishido llamame Goenji-okey le llamare Goenji-bueno Tenma no ire a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-pero que….-se vio interrumpido por que Goenji se acerco a el y le dio un beso mordiendo su labio para que abriera su boca y asi poder meter su lengua, saboreo completamente la boca de Tenma era tan delicioso pero paro para poder respirar un poco-porque me besa yo no le entiendo-pues porque te amo-que eso es cierto-si Tenma-kun es que eres tan tierno e inocente que no lo puedo resistir mas –cuando termino de hablar se desvistió completamente luego se dirigió a los pezones de Tenma donde los lameo y mordisqueo hasta dejarlos rojos-ah ahh mhm Goenji-.

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

bueno Tenma lamelo-que cosa?- mi pene- que pervertido eres-andale Tenma-kun que te cuesta-okey lo hare-asi Tenma se dirigió hacia abajo y se metió el pene por completo de Goeni hacia su boca donde lo metió y lo saco rápidamente varias veces hasta que Goenji se vino dentro de el donde Tenma se trago todo-eso ya fue todo verdad, estoy cansado-claro que no Tenma-kun falta lo mas importante hacerte mio-que?pero?creo que aun no estoy listo-pues yo ya no puedo esperar-desamarro a Tenma, lo volteo y lo volvió a amarrar a la cama-Tenma-kun lames estos tres dedos-para que-solo hazlo-okey-lo dijo después metió los tres dedos a su boca lamiéndolos sensualmente causando que Goenji tuviera una erección después de que los lamio Goenji fue metiendo dentro de Tenma un dedo-ah ahh mhm pero que haces-preparandote para que no te duela tanto-esta bien continua- luego metió un segundo dedo causando un poco de dolor a Tenma pero cuando metió el tercero no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor-ahh Goenji duele-no te preocupes se te pasara luego sentiras placer-okey-despues Goenji fue haciendo círculos y tijeras dentro de Tenma-mhm-Goenji al notar los gemidos de placer de Tenma saco los dedos de Tenma .

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

Luego lo sustituyo por su pene metiendolo rápidamente causando a Tenma un gran dolor que no pudo evitar que le salieran algunas lagrimas-mhm Goenji me duele mucho- no te preocupes pronto se te pasara el dolor luego lo disfrutaras-okey Goenji-kun-asi Goenji fue haciendo embestidas mas fuertes hasta que se corrió dentro de Tenma cayendo los dos -kun te amo- yo a ti también Tenma-dandole un tierno beso en los labios-vaya vaya que buen lemon-eh?pero quien esta aquí-pregunto Goenji-pues grabando cada minuto de su lemon para subirlo a youtube-pervertida! Luna-chan-grito Tenma sonrojado-hay que atraparla-dijo Goenji-asi la empezaron a perseguir por toda la casa y no la alcanzaron nunca, pero ellos se seguirían amando hasta el final.

FIN

Tenma: hay que pervertida eres luna-chan

Goenji: yo se lo agradezco porque te tuve gracias a ella

Tenma: ayy pero Tsurugi se va a enojar

Tsurugi: asi es tenma como fue posible que te pusieran con el y no conmigo

Luna:lo que pasa es que era un reto literario de parejas raras pero no te preocupes luego subiré otro lemon de tsurugixtenma

Tsurugi: asi me gusta

Luna: espero que les haya gustado bye 


End file.
